Berk (Book 2 of Kingdoms)
by Jlyman
Summary: In every kingdom, they have their own protecters: Knights and Guards. But in this kingdom, their protectors are more powerful: Dragons. This is the story of a boy named Daniel Paul, as he fulfills the rest of his teenage years; leading up to his maturity.


**Not every kingdom's the same. **

**Welcome to the premiere of "Berk"! Now, before we can get things started, I just want to tell you all about why I'm starting another book, while I'm still working on the first book of "Kingdoms". **

**Here's why. **

**I would like to get through these stories as quickly as possible! Now that I'm in high school, I'm gonna have a lot of work to do. At this rate now, I'll reach towards the final arc in an estimated 5-10 years. And I just can't wait that long. It's too much! **

**So, I have set up goals for next year. But those won't be heard until I post up a new song tribute, "Centuries: 2015".**

**And now, without further a do, here's the prologue!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Island<strong>

**Date: July 1st, 2021 (Reality Time)**

**Location: Berk**

Back then...

_It happen so fast..._

_The first thing I remembered was that I was falling. _

_The strangest thing was, I didn't feel it. The wind. _

_I thought I was paralyzed. But I wasn't. I could still feel my bones in the right places._

_I didn't know why I was here, but I knew what it was. _

_A turning point. _

_Of what?_

_I didn't know that, either. _

_Why was I brought here? _

_I didn't know that, too._

_Many questions were in my head now. I didn't know how to answer them all. _

_What did I feel, in me?_

_Anger. Slightly._

_Sad. Yes._

_Confused. Mostly._

But, that was 7 years ago...

Much has change.

Right now, I was staring at the sea over the edge of a cliff, several feet away from the town.

They're trying, my friends, to find them all.

**_My family..._**

And I'm still holding on.

How did I came here? I couldn't remember.

My adventures, though? I did.

At first, they were awesome.

But later on, I understood why I was part of their group.

It was because of what I had in me.

I was special.

A became a wielder of some sorts.

Why was I part of them?

Why was I special?

And how did this all happen?

That is why I'm here.

My name is Daniel Paul.

And this is my story.

**7 years ago...**

**Date: April 28th, 2014 (Reality Time)**

**Location: Unknown**

**Narrator (Daniel) POV**

The first I remembered was that my vision went black.

I didn't know how long I was out.

It could've been hours. Days. I don't know.

I did remembered that I impacted with something.

What was it?

I think it was the ocean.

_swish_

I suddenly felt something.

I started to regain consciousness.

I stiffened. But, I couldn't open my eyes.

_swish_

I stiffened a little more.

It then realized it was waves of the ocean.

I could feel it the cold water shifting through my back.

_swish_

This third wave made me manage to open my eyes a little.

A burst of sunlight shine over me.

I blocked it with my arm.

Then it started to slowly dim.

When it became dim enough, I laid my arm back to my side.

My eyes were fully open, now.

_swish_

This fourth one forced me to get up.

I did as it pleased, slowly though.

Each movement I made uncovered a sore in my bones.

This made me groan a little.

I was on my feet.

I look around.

My surroundings were a beach. In front of me was the vast land of water. To my sides were packs of sand.

I turn around.

I saw a steep high cliff. But in front of me, there was a giant hole.

_That hole seems familiar, _I thought.

I moved my footing around.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

I suddenly noticed something on my left.

I looked and saw a great line of trees. It was a forest.

It brought a small interest in me.

_Maybe, I should check it out, _I thought.

I still thought about the hole, when I started walking towards the forest.

The structure was something I'd seen before.

Something in a movie.

What was the name of it?

_Hmm, _I thought.

Maybe this forest might lead an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Short prologue. <strong>

**Next chapter is longer. _Way_ longer...**

**See ya later!**


End file.
